Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems may generally comprise a blower assembly that may be selectively operated to deliver an airflow through an air handling unit (AHU) based on a demand for heating or cooling. In some applications, a blower assembly may be required to deliver a heated airflow to an air-conditioned space. In such applications, a blower assembly may require electrical resistance heating sources to heat an airflow exiting through the blower assembly in order to deliver the heated airflow to the air-conditioned space.